Young Plato
David Beltran (born September 12, 1998 ) better known by his stage name Young Plato (stylized as [ y o u n g p l a t o ], is a Mexican-American Hip Hop recording artist. Born In San Diego California from Mexican Parents with Spaniard and Native roots, after gaining a name in his High School as a freestyle rapper he proceed to recording songs and drop them in his sound cloud page Maverick Musick, Songs like 10hits 2Da Dome, What I'm Looking For and Blunts In Heaven are his favorite tracks, he began doing performances in the underground, parking lots, house parties, school theaters and basements to performing in venues like Queen Bee's and The House Blues San Diego. Early Life and Influences. Born In San Diego California from Mexican Parents with Spaniard and Native roots, he spend part of his early live in the border city of Tijuana Mexico until he was a teenager and moved back to his native city, fluent in both Spanish and his native american tongue he gained interest in rapping at the age of 14 after re-watching the movie 8 mile. He claims that Eminem made him want to rap after watching 8 mile. I remember being really young in the early 2000's, my sister was in her teens and she used to watch a lot of MTV I remember seeing Em dressed like Robin, I always thought it was funny, Em has always been there, I watch the movie when I was young but when I re watch it in my teens I was like WOOAH I wanna do this, I wanna do this - young plato (Davids Harp Interview December 2016) I didn't fuck with the new school back then, I mean Wayne had some hot shit, YMCMB was popping and TDE was barely starting to make buzz but I was too busy playing The Eminem Show and The Chronic to even listen, I was discovering the classics man! - Young Plato (House Of Blues Interview January 2017) Orientated by the old school he gained interest in the Boom Bap sub-genre looking up to East Coast artist like Nas, The Notorious B.I.G. , A Tribe Called Quest, KRS-ONE, Rakim, Big L, Big Pun, Jay Z , DJ Premier, Pete Rock and the Wu-Tang Clan, dedicated to only old school rappers he found himself a Role Model of his own, Brooklyn Rapper Joey Bada$$, he claims to have lost his mind when he heard 1999 the acclaimed mixtape by the Pro Era founder, amazed by Pro Era members like Joey and Capital Steez he began listening to the Beast Coast Collective and gaining interest in the teaching of the Chakras specially the third eye one. Joey Bada$$ opened my eyes to the new school even tho it sounded 90's little by little I started giving the 808's an opportunity, Joey was the first 10's rappers I liked, even before Kendrick and Cole. - Young Plato Career and accomplishments. 2012-2014: Gaining Interest In Hip Hop and Joining Maverick Musick Influenced by the movie 8 mile, a young David Beltran began to rap at lunch time and his free time, he was a sophomore in San Diego High School inner city school in Down Town San Diego, soon he began putting his skills to test against other high schoolers quickly gaining recognition as one of the best rappers of his school. When he Joined the 11th grade he built a relationship with one of his classmates Lester Valencia aka $wavy who introduced him to Miguel Palacios aka Mike Palace, together they created the super lyrical group called Urban Paradoxx under the laber of Maverick Musick, the main goal was to bring that old school vibe back to the game, the Pro Era of the west. Category:Hip-Hop Database Category:Hip-Hop Genres